


Fill per l'event Halloweekend 30 Ottobre - 1 Novembre

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Female Arthur Pendragon, Female Merlin, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Genderswap, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill per i prompt: </p>
<p>1. fem!Merlin + fem!Arthur. A causa di un incantesimo, i due vengono genderswappati.<br/>Arthur entra nel panico, Merlin finge di esserlo, ma in realtà...</p>
<p>2. Arthur/Morgana. "Credevo che tu fossi diversa da Uther... Credevo che tu fossi vera..." </p>
<p>3. Halloween AU! Merlin si veste da vampiro, Arthur da lupo mannaro. Tra birre, musica e film horror scadenti si scopre che i vampiri sono attratti dai lupi mannari e viceversa. Merlin si perde mezzo film perché è troppo occupato ad osservare il petto mezzo nudo di Arthur. Bonus: esultazioni del Merthur fan club.</p>
<p>4. Fem!MerlinxFem!Arthur, Roommates!AU: "Voglio cambiare coinquilina." La direttrice del dormitorio alzò un sopracciglio. "Signorina, sbaglio o questa è la decima volta che le ripeto che non è possibile?" / "Il letto sopra è mio." Intimò la bionda. "Chi lo ha deciso?" + compagni di stanza al college, Merlin non è può più di ordinare il caos che si lascia dietro Arthur</p>
<p>5. Merlin ha paura dell'acqua da quando, da piccolo, ha rischiato di affogare. Gwaine lo aiuta ad affrontare la sua paura mentre sono al mare.</p>
<p>6. Arthur, Morgana, Uther: il momento in cui Morgana sceglie la sua strada, e diventa loro nemica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill per l'event Halloweekend 30 Ottobre - 1 Novembre

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta dei fill scritti per i prompt durante un'iniziativa del gruppo We are out for prompt.

 

 

 

**Titolo** : Swap

**prompt** : fem!Merlin + fem!Arthur, canonverse. A causa di un incantesimo, i due vengono genderswappati.  
Arthur entra nel panico, Merlin finge di esserlo, ma in realtà gradisce veramente molto il suo re (o regina?) in quelle vesti.

**rating** : verde

**genere** : commedia, sentimentale  
  
 **avvertimenti** : genderswap

**coppie** : merthur

 

 

 

 

«Oh, per gli dèi» bofonchiò il principe, o meglio, la principessa, navigando all'interno dell'abito. Merlin ne reggeva le maniche dall'altra parte, cercando di avvistare Arthur attraverso il buco per la testa.

«Tutto bene, là sotto?»

«Una battutina e ti spedisco alla gogna, Merlin.»

Lo stregone, o meglio, la strega – ah, al diavolo,  _Merlin_  rispose, portandosi una mano sul petto con fare teatrale (e tastando involontariamente il piccolo globo del proprio seno): «Sareste così senza cuore da mandare alla gogna una signorina?»

«Il mio comodino è più signorina di te» si lamentò Arthur, una testa di lunghi capelli biondi che iniziava a fare capolino dalla manica sinistra.

Merlin la reindirizzò con una decisa spinta sul capo. «Ma se dite sempre che sono una ragazza! Cosa, proprio ora che è vero vi tirate indietro?»

Arthur riuscì finalmente a infilarsi l'abito, ansimando. «Dettagli. Cose diverse» bofonchiò, scuotendosi tutto... tutta, come per sistemarsi nella stoffa. Era una visione piuttosto ridicola, i grandi occhi a mandorla puntati sul proprio davanzale e il labbruccio carnoso all'infuori in palese confusione e irritazione.

Si batté il petto con i palmi, come per controllare meglio la situazione, e allora Merlin non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.

La testa della principessa scattò in alto con una mossa assassina, le ciocche fluenti e un po' flosce che ricadevano ai lati del viso facendola sembrare mezza pazza. «Ridi? Osi ridere?»

Oh, sì, era parecchio irritata.

«Non hai intenzione di far sparire quell'espressione idiota dalla tua faccia?» strillò, laddove la sua voce, in circostanze normali, sarebbe stata un basso e rombante brontolio.

Merlin, per nascondere il sorriso, fece finta di pulirsi il naso.

«Oh... ti diverti» fece Arthur. «Tu, dannato incompetente, ti diverti...» e gli puntò l'indice sulla gola, sopra l'ormai inesistente pomo d'Adamo, «... così tanto che forse penso tu abbia fatto apposta a lanciarti in mezzo al fuoco dell'incantesimo-»

«Questo è davvero irragionevole, come avrei potuto sapere che quello stregone ci avrebbe trasformato in donne?»

«... In fondo, hai sempre avuto un debole per gli abiti di Morgana. Ma certo» e gli occhioni divennero grandi come due biglie di vetro, e Arthur si portò le mani sulla testa con fare drammatico. «Il vestito viola, quello che ti donava. Avrei dovuto saperlo. Tu c'entri qualcosa con questa storia!»

Merlin arrossì appena al pensiero che Arthur si ricordasse del piccolo incidente del vestito, e poi arrossì un altro po' perché Arthur credeva che gli donasse, ma mise da parte quasi subito l'imbarazzo per rimpiazzarlo con un più pratico interrogativo: adesso Morgana gli avrebbe effettivamente potuto prestare quell'abito viola?

«Suvvia, non fate la stupida» disse Merlin, andando a tirar fuori dalla stoffa i capelli biondi che erano rimasti incastrati sotto. «E' l'agitazione che vi fa parlare così. E sì, ho usato il femminile perché è questo che ora siete: una femmina.» Si portò alle spalle di Arthur per poter ghignare in tutta tranquillità, mettendosi a sistemare il suo corpetto. Il quel modo si accorse anche, con un certo compiacimento, di quanto fossero diventate affusolate e carine le proprie dita. Mh.

«Come dovrei fare a pensare che non sei coinvolto in questa stupidaggine quando sei così palesemente a tuo agio in abiti femminili, Merlin?»

«Non sono a mio agio» disse Merlin, facendo scorrere la punta del polpastrello lungo le asticelle del corpetto di Arthur, in verticale. «In realtà sono piuttosto agitata. Oh, dèi. Oh, cielo. E se Gaius mi vedesse in questo stato?» cantilenò.

«Tu fai l'imbecille, ma se qualcuno dovesse davvero vedere me in questo stato-»

«Cosa?» disse Merlin, prendendo a intrecciare con solerzia le ciocche della principessa.

«... Sarebbe uno scandalo! Un oltraggio! Pensa a Morgana, a quanto riderebbe! Pensa... pensa a mio padre!»

«Oh, sì. Oh, è davvero una prospettiva orribile, quella che ti veda uno che è stato pelato e che ha sposato un troll» commentò Merlin, impegnandosi per metterci un po' di sentimento.

Dopo aver terminato la treccia, diede una bella stretta ai lacci del corpetto di Arthur e lo... la sentì sobbalzare sotto le sue mani, il respiro che si spezzava. Sorrise e... ok, si stava decisamente divertendo troppo, mentre Arthur, preoccupata come non mai, stava davvero andando fuori di testa.

«Niente paura» disse allora Merlin, strusciandole una mano sulla spalla con fare incoraggiante mentre le girava intorno. «L'incantesimo svanirà tra qualche ora. Nel frattempo dovrete solo farvi passare per una dama qualunque. O magari una serva...»

Arthur arcuò un sopracciglio.

«... Bene, una dama.»

Arthur sospirò pesantemente e Merlin si intenerì. Forse fu per questo (o per il fatto che Arthur fosse particolarmente attraente in versione femminile, con il bel naso romano e le ciglia lunghe) che le prese il volto a coppa tra le mani e le schioccò un leggero bacio a fior di labbra.

Arthur ci mise esattamente sette secondi a capire cosa fosse successo. Poi sbatté le palpebre ancora e ancora, un lento rossore che andava pian piano spandendosi sul suo volto.

 

In seguito, Merlin appurò personalmente che Arthur sapeva picchiare forte in tutte le versioni.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
 

**titolo** : Nightmare

**prompt** : Arthur/Morgana. "Credevo che tu fossi diversa da Uther... Credevo che tu fossi vera..." (qualsiasi rating, puoi farla diventare anche incest se vuoi...)

**rating** : giallo

  
**avvertimenti** : incest accennato

**coppie** : ArMor

 

 

 

 

Sentiva i muscoli, tirati da ore e lacerati dallo sforzo, che gridavano pietà. L'aria viziata della capanna gli rubava il fiato e l'umidità gli imperlava la fronte di sudore, grosse gocce che scendevano sul naso e sulle labbra.

Morgana lo colpì con un piede, pigramente, e il mondo oscillò insieme alla trave sulla quale la donna l'aveva appeso; un pezzo di carne da macello.

Morgana era una macchia indistinta davanti a lui: il gorgo dei capelli neri, arruffati come la pelliccia di un lupo, e gli occhi verdi che baluginavano nel buio. Un sorriso cattivo, senza soddisfazione, le piegava le labbra.

Morgana graffiò una ferita lungo il suo torace nudo, lentamente, tornando più e più volte sulla pelle aperta in un taglio sul costato. Si avvicinò a lui fino a premere il petto contro il suo, il naso a un soffio dal suo.

Arthur sospirò, sconfitto. Stava morendo, il sangue che defluiva con crudele lentezza dalla ferita, il frammento di Excalibur che, per ironia della sorte, viaggiava verso il suo cuore... inesorabile, insieme a Morgana, al ricordo di ciò che era stata e che era. Sorella e amante, consigliera e traditrice.

L'aveva abbandonato anche lei, alla fine.

«Credevo che fossi diversa da Uther... che saresti rimasta con me» si ritrovò a sussurrare, le parole che uscivano dalle sue labbra secche per conto loro. «Credevo che fossi...»

«Cosa?» disse lei, tirandosi indietro con una mossa altera.

Arthur non riusciva più a tenere le palpebre sollevate, gli occhi erano annebbiati dalle lacrime che aveva trattenuto per anni al ricordo di un sorriso dolce, di una paio di cosce bianche, di un abbraccio amorevole. «... Vera» esalò.

«Oh, ma io sono vera. Sono il tuo peggior incubo che diventa realtà.»

Ma ormai Arthur già non la sentiva più.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**titolo** : Questione di sbrilluccichii e succhiotti

**prompt** : Halloween AU! Ogni 31 ottobre Arthur e i suoi amici organizzano una festa in maschera. Dopo aver passato ore a pensarci, Merlin si veste da vampiro, Arthur da lupo mannaro.  
Tra birre, musica e film horror scadenti si scopre che i vampiri sono attratti dai lupi mannari. (E viceversa)  
(Merlin si perde mezzo film perché è troppo occupato ad osservare il petto mezzo nudo di Arthur.)  
Bonus: esultazioni del Merthur fan club.

**rating** : verde

**genere** : romantico, commedia  
  
 **avvertimenti** : modern!AU

**coppie** : merthur

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aveva passato ore prima a decidere il travestimento più adatto e poi davanti allo specchio a farsi truccare dalle mani esperte di Gwen, ma ne era valsa la pena. Merlin voltò il viso per ammirare meglio il colorito spettrale donatogli da strati di cerone; gli occhi erano stati sapientemente cerchiati di rosso e viola, le labbra scurite e i capelli impomatati di lato.

«Che te ne pare?» disse Gwen, fissando la sua opera d'arte con una mano a stringersi il mento.

Merlin decise di fare lo scemo e disse, la lingua in mezzo ai denti: «E' così perfetto che mi sento strano... qualcosa sta cambiando in me...» Si coprì teatralmente la faccia con il mantello, poi tastò alla cieca sul tavolino fino a che non trovò ciò che cercava. Immerse la mano sotto al mantello e, tra le risatine di Gwen si sollevò con imponenza.

«Sì, non sono più Merlin» tuonò, abbassando la voce di diverse ottave, «Sono Emrys il vampiro e ora ti succhierò il sangue!»

Presa per le spalle una divertita Gwen, le fece fare un goffo casqué e poi spalancò la bocca, mostrando i terribili canini di plastica che si era appena applicato. Si avvicinò al suo collo e...

«Sono troppo vecchio per questa roba» disse Arthur, entrando come se fosse a casa sua (il che, in effetti, era vero).

Merlin stava per rivolgergli una rispostina adeguata, ma poi si accorse che Arthur era molto poco vestito: indossava solo dei jeans tagliati alle ginocchia e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica logore, a dir la verità, il che lasciava il suo torace in piena vista. Il suo largo, largo e muscoloso torace.

Merlin si accorse di aver lasciato cadere Gwen solo quando sentì il suono di lei che rovinava a terra, seguito da un 'ahi'.

«Oh... oh, Gwen, cavolo, scusami, mi dispiace tanto!» balbettò, aiutando l'amica a rialzarsi.

«Non fa niente, non fa niente» disse Gwen, e poi successe una cosa strana, perché quando Arthur si accostò a Merlin per accertarsi che lei stesse bene, Gwen squittì.

«Che è successo?»

«Ti sei fatta male? È tutta colpa di quell'idiota!»

«Ehi!» sbuffò Merlin. «Parla per te, micio spelacchiato!» Perché Arthur stava al momento esibendo dei baffi disegnati con la matita sulle guance, mentre dal di dietro gli sbucava una coda marrone pelosa (che somigliava sospettosamente alla parrucca che Morgana aveva indossato per mascherarsi l'anno prima).

«Sono un lupo mannaro, stupido! Un lupo mannaro!»

«E da che avrei dovuto capirlo?»

«Beh, da come sono vestito, no? Non hai mai visto tutti quei film sui vampiri sbrilluccicosi? Lì è pieno di uomini lupo con jeans strappati.»

'E hanno anche petti muscolosi liberamente all'aria come al tuo?' pensò Merlin, ma grazie a dio un nuovo squittio di Gwen lo fermò dal triste pericolo di lasciarsi scappare qualcosa.

La ragazza li stava fissando con le mani giunte sotto il volto. «No, niente, continuate pure. È che siete... così carini!»

Merlin e Arthur si guardarono per un momento. Poi schizzarono fuori dalla stanza a velocità della luce nello stesso momento, finendo per incastrarsi in mezzo alla porta.

«E' un panino merthur!» esclamò Gwen, contenta.

Merlin sentì un afflusso di calore salirgli fino al cervello, e, davvero, dovevano proprio continuare con quella storia del merthur fanclub, i loro amici? Era sfiancante che li shippassero e che non sprecassero occasione per dirglielo. Senza contare che per Merlin un fondo di verità c'era. Un enorme, enorme fondo dagli occhi azzurri a mandorla e dagli addominali scolpiti.

I suddetti addominali si stavano al momento dimenando contro la schiena di Merlin, mettendogli in testa pensieri decisamente inopportuni.

«Questo... dannato... mantello!» sbottò Arthur, lanciando un bordo del mantello in testa a Merlin e liberandosi con uno  _sgrunt_.

Merlin si scostò la stoffa dagli occhi e stette a fissare miseramente la schiena (ampia e muscolosa, ovvio) di Arthur che si allontanava, la parrucca floscia che oscillava intorno al suo sedere come la coda di un cavallo.

«Dovresti dirglielo, sai» fece Gwen, toccandogli la spalla.

«E' così idiota che non ci avrà mai pensato, nonostante voi non facciate che sbandierare il giro le tessere del merthur fan club.»

Merlin si guardò la punta delle scarpe, dispiaciuto per la sua stessa ammissione. Cavolo, perché doveva proprio essersi innamorato del più ottuso tra i suoi amici?

«E se non gli è mai passato per la testa» aggiunse, tanto per chiarire, «vuol dire che non è nemmeno il caso di provarci.»

«Aww» fece Gwen, poi lo abbracciò. «Mi è venuta un'idea geniale, Merlin. Lascia fare a me.»

 

L'idea geniale consisteva nel mettere su DVD di film sdolcinati di vampiri sbrilluccicosi. Venne fuori che esistevano perfino delle pellicole su giovani e inesperte donne lupo che finivano tra le braccia di oscuri e affascinanti vampiri millenari. Pareva ci fosse un filone tutto dedicato al soggetto dell'impossibile e tormentato amore tra due specie nemiche e diverse come il giorno e la notte, i lupi mannari e i vampiri.

Inutile dire che i commenti del merthur fanclub (tutti loro amici, se amici si potevano definire) sparpagliato sul pavimento attorno a loro piovvero in gran quantità. Merlin iniziò a nascondere la faccia in un drink dopo l'altro, fino a che il sapore di succo di zucca divenne indistinguibile da quello della birra, il che non era certo un buon segno, ma, al diavolo.

Arthur, dal canto suo, dopo essersi staccato la coda e averla infilata nella bocca di Gwaine in seguito a una sua insinuazione riguardo ai lupi che stavano, generalmente, sotto, era ammutolito; pareva avesse sviluppato uno strano interesse per quei film scadenti, se l'espressione ermetica con cui fissava la TV significava qualcosa.

Intorno alla metà del primo film (erano trilogie, dannazione!) Merlin aveva iniziato a lanciargli luuuunghe occhiate in tralice, per assicurarsi che Arthur non venisse folgorato da improvvise realizzazioni e non lo allontanasse da sé con un pugno ben piazzato. Okay, lo guardava anche perché continuava ad essere meravigliosamente mezzo nudo, ma Merlin era solo umano. O vampiro, in questo caso.

A un certo punto il mix di alcolici vari e succo di zucca (Morgana ne preparava di potentissimi, davvero) fece effetto, e Merlin si ritrovò a oscillare sul posto, ridacchiando. Si sentiva la testa leggera e ogni cosa sembrava dieci volte più divertente del solito. Ovviamente, Arthur era tipo quindicimila volte più bello del solito.

«Sei, tipo, quindicimila volte più bello del solito» gli sussurrò all'orecchio, finendo con un sorrisino.

Vide Arthur pietrificarsi sul posto, i peli che si rizzavano sulla nuca.

Merlin li indicò. «Oh! Ma sei davvero un lupo!»

Arthur si guardò intorno con aria allarmata, ma i loro amici dovevano trovare la cosa abbastanza divertente, perché nessuno fece nulla.

«E io sono Emrys il vampiro...» fece Merlin, allargando le braccia per far sventolare il mantello (e colpendo Percy, ma non era importante, Percy era praticamente fatto d'acciaio), «... e ora ti succhierò il sangue!»

Detto questo, si fiondò sul collo di Arthur, e il poveretto doveva essere parecchio sorpreso, perché lo lasciò fare. Solo che, invece di mordere, finì che il possente vampiro aprì la bocca contro la pelle del collo di Arthur in un potente succhiotto.

Beh, non l'avrebbe davvero ferito, era ubriaco, mica scemo.

Merlin non si rese conto di quanto se ne rimase lì a succhiare con le labbra sul collo dell'altro, ma ebbe la sensazione che si trattasse di un periodo piuttosto lungo, visto che Arthur, dopo un sobbalzo iniziale, ebbe il tempo di sistemarsi in qualche modo Merlin sopra, facendolo accomodare sulle sue gambe.

Merlin sospirò, infilò una mano tra i capelli di Arthur e, da bravo vampiro, dopo essersi nutrito iniziò a sonnecchiare, i fischi di esultanza del merthur fanclub che svanivano piano intorno a lui.

 

Quando si risvegliò era ancora aggrappato ad Arthur. Erano soli davanti alla tv, la stanza nella penombra e le luci quasi tutte spente. Merlin rimase per un momento ad ammirare il bel profilo da signorino nobile viziato di Arthur. Poi si riscosse e iniziò a dimenarsi, ma Arthur lo trattenne con una presa a tenaglia sulla testa.

«Dimmi, Merlin, ma tu...» iniziò, con quella voce che in genere usava prima di dirgli che era un imbecille.

Il cuore di Merlin batteva forte. Ricordava vagamente di aver lasciato un bel segno violaceo sul collo di Arthur, e gli amici non lasciano segni di succhiotti, vampiri o meno.

«... Tu...?»

«Sì?»

«... Risplendi sotto la luce del sole?»

Merlin scoppiò a ridere, sorpreso, e poi Arthur gli passò una mano sulla bocca per togliergli i residui del trucco, gli prese la faccia tra le mani e gli stampò uno, due, tre baci a fior di labbra.

«Che fai?» mormorò Merlin, strusciando il naso contro il suo zigomo.

«Bacio il mio compagno sovrannaturale. Mi sono dovuto sorbire una maratona di orribili film, e se mi hanno insegnato qualcosa, è che i lupi mannari sono attratti da- mmmph!»

Il resto non riuscì a dirlo, per ovvie ragioni.

 

(Anche al tatto, gli addominali di Arthur si rivelarono eccellenti.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
 

**titolo** : L'ordine del caos

**prompt** : Fem!MerlinxFem!Arthur, Roommates!AU: "Voglio cambiare coinquilina." La direttrice del dormitorio alzò un sopracciglio. "Signorina, sbaglio o questa è la decima volta che le ripeto che non è possibile?" / "Il letto sopra è mio." Intimò la bionda. "Chi lo ha deciso?" + compagni di stanza al college, Merlin non è può più di ordinare il caos che si lascia dietro Arthur

**rating** : verde

**genere** : commedia, romantico  
  
 **avvertimenti** : modern!AU; genderswap

**coppie** : merthur

 

 

 

 

 

Merleen arricciò il naso. C'era un odore che le dava fastidio, un odore – sì, davvero orribile, ma lei era andata a letto alle tre del mattino per finire di studiare per quel dannato test, test che si sarebbe tenuto tra cinque ore, quindi non era proprio il caso di pretendere altre cose come alzarsi e risolvere il problema.

L'odore si faceva sempre più insopportabile a mano a mano che Merleen ne veniva riportata alla realtà, quindi alla fine fu costretta ad aprire gli occhi per la frustrazione. Emettendo un grugnito degno di uno zombie, scoprì che ciò che l'aveva strappata dal dolce mondo dei sogni non era altro che la schifosa montagna dei vestiti sporchi di Artemis. Si portò una mano a coprire la bocca, orripilata. Aveva un gran voglia di piangere. L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista, la montagna non era più che una cunetta che faceva timidamente capolino da sotto la scrivania. Come aveva potuto raggiungere quel livello in una sola notte?

Merleen si alzò di scatto, dimenticando, ovviamente, di star occupando quello sotto («Il letto sopra è mio» aveva intimato la bionda il primo giorno che l'aveva vista. «E chi lo dice?» aveva rimbeccato Merleen. «Lo dico io, che sono la figlia del maggior finanziatore del college.» Il resto era storia). Sbatté la testa sulle doghe del materasso di sopra e poi cercò di rotolare via da quella trappola infernale, ma fu bloccata da una coscia penzolante che, proprio in quel momento, calò giù dal piano superiore, centrandola esattamente sui denti.

Merleen, in preda all'irritazione, afferrò la caviglia in mano e fece la prima cosa che le venne in mente (e quella che, lo sapeva, avrebbe sia causato la sua imminente morte, sia procurato un enorme fastidio ad Artemis, e dunque ne valeva la pena): leccò la dannata caviglia sottile, una lunga linea fino a un pezzo di coscia, portata avanti con gran determinazione.

Artemis tremò tanto da far oscillare il letto a castello. Quattro secondi dopo, lo strillo. Merleen la rilasciò e andò a nascondersi di corsa nell'armadio. Sentì l'altra saltare sul pavimento e udì la sua voce soave che prometteva una morte lenta e dolorosa a Merleen.

«Mi sono stufata di pulire la roba che semini in giro!» protestò a gran voce Merleen, serrando disperatamente le dita contro le ante.

Artemis prese a tirare dalla sua parte. «E io mi sono stufata dei tuoi modi da selvaggia! Ma che diavolo ti è saltato in mente? Vuoi forse morire per saltare il test?»

Merleen, in un momento di debolezza, si portò una mano tra i capelli esclamando 'Oddio, il test!', e così non riuscì a contrastare la forza di Artemis, che tirò così tanto da spalancare l'armadio e da far finire Merleen tra le sue braccia.

«Oddio, il test, Artemis, tra poco ho il test» disse insensatamente, aggrappandosi alle spalle nude della coinquilina – era così che dormiva, mutande e top sportivo e capelli biondi in un nido d'uccello.

«Merleen – Merleen, non fare l'idiota» fece Artemis, prendendole la faccia tra le mani. «Andrà tutto bene, lo supererai alla grande.»

«Come lo sai?»

«Lo so. Hai studiato fino allo sfinimento.»

«Prima che tu mi disturbassi con la puzza dei tuoi panni sporchi, testa di fagiolo, ero fresca come una rosa! Ora mi sono svegliata male e ho una gran confusione in testa e non sarò concentrata e sbaglierò tutto per colpa tua, lo so...»

Okay, Merleen stava, forse, entrando leggermente in panico.

«Beh, scusami se, quando ritorno dagli allenamenti, sono così stanca che non riesco nemmeno a centrare la pila dei panni sporchi-»

«Quello è perché ti pensa il tuo regale sedere!»

«Allora cambia coinquilina, Merleen, forza! Cambia coinquilina e vedi se ne trovi una che ti sopporti più di me!»

«Certo che la cambio – la cambio!»

E solo allora Artemis la lasciò andare, e Merleen arraffò una felpa a caso (era di Atremis, ovviamente, quella rossa con il drago d'oro della squadra, ma almeno non puzzava) e uscì dalla stanza a passo marziale.

«Portami un caffè, già che ci sei!» le gridò dietro Artemis.

Merleen la maledì e si diresse agli uffici generali senza perdere tempo.

«Voglio cambiare coinquilina» disse, aprendo la porta del direttore del dormitorio.

Il signor Gaius le regalò il sopracciglio critico più arcuato nella storia delle sopracciglia critiche. «Ancora?»

Merleen annuì.

«Le ho già spiegato per ben dieci volte, se non erro, che la cosa è infattibile. Ormai siamo a metà anno scolastico e non è possibile riorganizzare i posti.»

«La convivenza è impossibile. Artemis è viziata e disordinata in modo veramente impressionante – sul serio, è incredibile la quantità di caos che si lascia dietro» iniziò a snocciolare. «Esce di casa pulita e sexy ma in realtà vive come una barbona. È il lato orribile e oscuro nascosto sotto la facciata splendida, come, che ne so, la strega di Biancaneve, solo al contrario. È superba e arrogante e mi tratta da serva, e se ne va in giro in mutande e reggiseno, a volte senza il reggiseno!»

Il sopraccigli raggiunse il soffitto.

«E mi fa impazzire perché per lei è tutto normale, poi mi guarda e mi mette le mani sulla faccia proprio così» e rifece il gesto usando come cavia il direttore, «e mi dice che andrà tutto bene, e sa cosa? Io le credo» disse, disperatamente.

«Le credo perché non posso fare altrimenti... dannazione...» E si mise a frugare nelle tasche.

«Cosa sta facendo?»

«Cerco degli spiccioli, devo prendere un caffè ad Artemis. Per caso ha qualcosa da prestarmi?»

 

 

Quando tornò in camera, Artemis non c'era più; probabilmente era andata agli allenamenti mattutini a giocare alla dittatrice con la sua squadra. La pila maleodorante, però, era ancora lì e si qualificava come degna sostituta della padrona.

Però erano lì anche dei post-it; una lunga fila di bigliettini colorati messi uno dietro l'altro, attaccati alla pareti, che facevano il giro della stanza. Merleen li seguì, accigliata.

'Il caffè bevitelo tu, ne hai bisogno' recitava il primo.

'Poi vatti a fare una doccia calda, hai bisogno anche di quella' c'era scritto sul secondo.

'Preparati un tè per calmare i nervi: funziona.'

'Non serve a niente ripassare, sai già tutto perché sei una dannata secchiona.'

'Schiaccia un pisolino, se sei sicura di riuscire a svegliarti in tempo.'

'Poi vai in aula e spacca tutto.'

L'ultimo bigliettino era proprio sopra il calzino che stava in cima alla pila di panni come una stella su un albero di Natale. 'E quando torni, dai una sistemata. Ti aspetto.'

Merlin rimase intontita per qualche attimo. Poi, un largo sorriso idiota e inappropriato le si allargò sulla faccia e... perfetto, era irrimediabilmente fregata.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**titolo** : Sei pronta, Rose?

**prompt** : Merlin/Gwaine  
Merlin ha paura dell'acqua da quando, da piccolo, ha rischiato di affogare. Gwaine lo aiuta ad affrontare la sua paura mentre sono al mare.

**rating** : verde

**genere** : sentimentale  
  
 **avvertimenti** : modern!AU; one-sided crush?

**coppie** : merwaine

 

 

 

 

 

Gwaine lo vide immergere incerto i piedi in acqua e allargare le dita, goffamente. Gli prese la mano e la strizzò nella sua. Quando Merlin si voltò, Gwaine gli rivolse un ghigno per rassicurarlo, poi allungò la mano per stendere meglio la crema di cui Merlin si era ricoperto il naso.

«Non vorremmo mica far bruciare il tuo bel nasino!»

«Oh, no» borbottò Merlin, «sarebbe orribile se ritrovassero il mio cadavere gonfio e addirittura bruciacchiato e col naso rosso.»

«Non succederà. Almeno sulla parte del bruciacchiato, ne sono sicuro, vista tutta la crema che ti ho messo.» La sua mente volò a qualche minuto prima, quando aveva fatto stendere l'amico sul telo e gli aveva massaggiato la lozione sulla schiena, riuscendo pure a strappargli un paio di gemiti sommessi e beati. Che poteva farci, quello era il suo forte.

Merlin, però, ora lo stava guardando male.

«Ah, sì, non temere, anche sulla parte del cadavere siamo assicurati» disse Gwaine.

Merlin sospirò e si guardò i piedi, sconsolato. «Lo sai che per me non è affatto facile. E se poi... Non faccio che ripensare a...»

Gwaine gli portò due dita sotto il mento, votandogli piano il viso verso di lui. Merlin, che era sempre così forte e allegro, adesso aveva incurvato le pallide spalle e sembrava quasi più giovane. Gwaine, che era il suo migliore amico e che lo amava più di chiunque altro al mondo, sapeva benissimo che trauma Merlin si portasse dietro, dopo essere quasi affogato da piccolo. E odiava vederlo soffrire.

«Ehi» gli disse, mormorando. «Sai che con me sarai sempre al sicuro, qualunque cosa succeda, vero?»

Merlin sorrise appena, l'espressione che si ammorbidiva.

«E sai che non ti lascerei correre alcun pericolo, vero?»

Un po' di tensione abbandonò la bocca di Merlin. «Di te mi fido.»

Gwaine mise da parte la vocina fastidiosa che continuava a chiedergli come mai lui e Merlin continuassero a ritenersi, nonostante tutto, 'amici', e si concentrò esclusivamente sull'altro. Era il suo momento, e lui l'avrebbe aiutato.

Strinse più forte le dita affusolate tra le sue. «Andiamo, allora.»

Avanzarono nell'acqua piano piano, Gwaine che non stava zitto un attimo e sparava una battuta scadente dopo l'altra per far ridere Merlin e metterlo a suo agio. Si fermarono quando le onde raggiunsero le loro vite; Gwaine si portò dietro Merlin e fece scivolare le mani sui fianchi, incoraggiante, sentendolo sobbalzare appena. Poi risalì e gli fece allargare le braccia, distendendole con le proprie.

«Sei pronta, Rose?» sussurrò al suo orecchio, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

«Quando vuoi, Jack.»

Gwaine fece accucciare Merlin in modo che le sue spalle fossero immerse nell'acqua e dopo, lentamente, si inginocchiò e passò le mani sotto la sua schiena, facendolo distendere.

«Sto galleggiando?» disse Merlin. Aveva le palpebre serrate e tremava appena tra le sue mani.

«Oh, lo stai facendo alla grande» disse Gwaine, tenendolo forte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
 

**titolo** : Scegli il momento

**prompt** : Arthur, Morgana, Uther: il momento in cui Morgana sceglie la sua strada, e diventa loro nemica

**rating** : verde

**genere** : introspettivo  
  
 **avvertimenti** : -

**coppie** : ArMor lievemente accennato

 

 

 

 

La strada era stata preparata da molto tempo, i solchi nel suo cuore scavati da anni di incomprensioni e porte chiuse e ordini superiori da rispettare.

Un patrigno che l'aveva costretta in una gabbia dorata (splendi, Morgana, splendi e ubbidisci e tutto andrà bene) e che, al suo primo alzare il mento, l'aveva chiusa nelle segrete, umiliata, svalutata come un pezzo di carne.

Arthur, poi. Oh, al solo pensarci le veniva da ridere; un cavaliere, l'accenno di un fratello, l'ombra di un amante, colui che avrebbe dovuto proteggerla e che invece la lasciava sola, sola, sola nel timore di deludere le aspettative di Uther.

Codardo l'uno, tiranno l'altro. Tiranno l'uno, codardo l'altro. A mano a mano le loro facce si erano fuse in un'unica maschera terrificante, bianca e dal ghigno malefico, sotto il nome dei Pendragon.

E il sangue degli innocenti uccisi era diventato la bandiera degli ideali di Morgana; lei, che si era scoperta strega; lei, che sarebbe stata strangolata a sangue freddo solo per ciò che era.

In lei, il potere della sovversione; nelle sue mani, la magia del cambiamento. Era stata la sorella, a farglielo capire. Forse non legata a lei dal sangue, ma dalla passione e dalla sete di giustizia e dall'odio. E il tempo lontano da casa era diventato tempo di istruzione, una lenta semina che aveva portato a frutti oscuri per molti, brulicanti di vita per lei.

Se avesse dovuto voltarsi indietro e scegliere un momento, uno solo,  _il_  momento che aveva determinato la svolta, non avrebbe saputo cosa dire. Avrebbe riso, le labbra pallide allungate nel fantasma di quel lento, lento stillicidio.

Eppure... ricordava i loro volti (il volto di Uther, quello di Arthur, erano la stessa cosa, un unico volto) atteggiati in quella piega severa la prima volta che lei aveva fatto sentire la sua voce e aveva detto 'no'. Volti che dicevano 'non puoi capire, non potrai mai'. E invece lei aveva capito tutto, e loro niente. E ne avrebbero pagate care le conseguenze.  
  
 


End file.
